


Dark Alley

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, M/M, Married Life, Translation, sherlock is a detective and notices nothing, uncomfortable situation for john
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durch eine Verfolgung müssen John und Sherlock sich nun in einer Gasse verstecken.</p><p>Because of a tracing John and Sherlock have to hide in an alley now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"John schnell hier rein!" Das war das einzige was der Exsoldat noch hörte bevor in eine dunkle Gasse geschubst und mit dem Rücken an die kalte Wand gedrückt wurde. Der Detektiv stellte sich mit seinem langen Körper so vor ihn, dass sie beide durch dessen dunklen Mantel in der Finsternis von Blicken geschützt waren. John wäre für die Pause wirklich dankbar gewesen, denn sein Bein machte ihm heute wieder Probleme. Aber das war leider nicht das einzige an seinem Körper was ihn in diesem Moment störte.

Dieser Durchgang in dem sie gelandet waren, ist ziemlich eng und wenn sie weiter wollten mussten sie nach ein paar Meter über einen Drahtzaun oder ähnliches klettern. Zumindest sah es für den Doktor so aus. Mehr als eine Mülltonne war da auch nicht. Um sich darin zu verstecken hatten sie nicht genügend Zeit. Außerdem war er nicht besonders scharf darauf sich Zuhause stundenlang zu duschen.

Sie hatten natürlich noch die Möglichkeit wieder hier raus zu spazieren um erneut mit der Rennerei zu beginnen. Aber er glaubte nicht das er dann noch weit kommen würde.  
Seine Versuche normal zu atmen, schlugen immer wieder fehl. Sehr lange standen sie noch nicht hier. So konnte er dem Lockenkopf noch weiß machen das er von dem Lauf so außer Atem war.

Doch in Wahrheit vertrug er es gerade einfach nicht das sein Mann ihm so nahe war. Der Blondschopf wusste nicht was ihn wahnsinniger machte. Der Duft den er die ganze Zeit roch, weil seine Nase quasi an den Hals den Größeren gepresst wurde oder war der Grund das kaum Platz zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick nach oben um zu sehen ob der andere seinen Zustand überhaupt mitbekommen hatte. Doch Sherlock war anscheinend damit beschäftigt die Verbrecher im Auge zu behalten.

Es ist doch ganz einfach Watson, spornte er sich selbst an. Er musste sich nur auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Das war bei der Wärme die von seinem Partner ausging gar nicht so einfach. Dabei herrschten schon Minusgrade hier in London. Die Mauer hinter ihm war zwar auch eiskalt, aber es kam ihm trotzdem so vor als würde diese von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer wärmer.

Langsam bekam er das mit dem gleichmäßigen Atmen wieder hin. Das hätte er also schon mal geschafft. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Rücken noch etwas mehr nach hinten drücken um dem Körper vor ihm ein wenig zu entkommen. Der Dunkelhaarige jedoch machte es noch schlimmer, denn er drückte sich noch mehr an ihn.

“Beweg dich nicht!” Flüsterte ihm das Genie befehlend ins Ohr und er bekam eine Gänsehaut davon die seinen ganzen Körper beherrschte. Innerlich verfluchte er Sherlock dafür. Denn der war natürlich an seiner jetzigen Misere schuld.

Sie beide waren vor knapp einer Stunde in eine Wohnung eingebrochen. Diese gehörte einer Prostituierten die gestern mit durchgeschnittener Kehle in einem Park aufgefunden wurde. Leider waren sie nicht die einzigen die etwas in den vier Wänden zu suchen hatten.

Ihm kam immer noch nicht so recht in den Sinn warum Sherlock dem Außenstehenden einen sexuellen Akt vorspielen musste um ihn vom eintreten abzuhalten. Er erklärte ihm zwar hinterher das es anscheinend der Mieter war. Dieser hätte die Wohnung wahrscheinlich mit dem Ersatzschlüssel nach Wertgegenständen durchsucht weil die Ermordete schon Monate lang kein Geld mehr zahlte. Der Mann traute sich aber auch nicht die Frau raus zu schmeißen weil sie einen gewalttätigen Kundenstamm besaß.

Schöne Erklärung, dachte John sarkastisch. Aber ihm wäre es zum ersten mal lieber gewesen wenn der Dunkelhaarige eine von Lestrade’s Ausweismarken benutzt hätte. Er stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt einem Raum weiter und zwar im Badezimmer um den Medizinschrank nach ungewöhnlichen Pillen oder sonstigen Drogen zu untersuchen. Trotzdem bekam er das Szenario wie aus erster Reihe mit. Schlimm genug das er fast fünft Minuten in diesem Zimmer brauchte um zu überlegen ob er aus dem Theater eine Livevorstellung machen sollte.

Jetzt stand er nun mit diesen Gedanken hier und wusste nicht weiter. Er konnte nur hoffen das die Kleidung zwischen ihnen dick genug war und Sherlock so nicht bemerkte was sich da in unteren Regionen an ihn presste. Konnte der Mann seinen Mantel bei diesen Temperaturen nicht geschlossen halten? Seine Jeans trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei die Situation zu verbessern. Denn sie war etwas locker geworden. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen das die Hose ihm etwas abgedrückte als das sein Gegenüber bemerkte das ihn dieser Moment ziemlich antörnte.

Wieder blinzelte Watson nach oben, um sich auf den neusten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Immer noch blickte Sherlock aus dieser Gasse hinaus um irgend etwas ausfindig zu machen. Vielleicht hatte er auch schon was gesehen. John wusste es nicht und langsam freundete sich mit Gedanken an hier einfach raus zu springen und sich laut bemerkbar zu machen. Nur damit seine Qual endlich ein ende hatte.

Auf einmal bewegte sich der Jüngere auch noch. Mit der rechten Hand versuchte er unmerklich an sein Handy zu kommen, das natürlich in der Hosentasche steckte und nicht im Mantel. Selbstverständlich kam er mit der Hand nicht so einfach an das Mobiltelefon heran, sie standen ja immer noch so dicht beieinander. Aber statt etwas Platz zwischen ihnen zu schaffen, drehte sich der Lockenkopf nur sein Hüfte ein wenig. Die Aktion führt natürlich auch dazu das er an John’s sensiblen Stelle rieb. Noch dazu nicht gerade sanft. Der Älter presste sofort die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte das Stöhnen runter zu schlucken, was ihm gerade entfleuchen wollte. Das hatte sein Mann aber nun mitbekommen, denn der hatte bis eben noch unter seinem Mantel auf dem Handy herum getippt. Das stoppte aber nur kurz. Womöglich schickte er noch eine Nachricht ab. Dann lehnte er sich ganz nah wieder heran und hauchte in sein Ohr.

“War nicht mit Absicht.” Erst dann bemerkte der Blonde das der Detektiv ihm auf den Fuß getreten war und dieser sich dafür entschuldigte.

Das war’s, dachte John gequält. Wie lange wollten diese Verbrecher sie den noch belagern, das was er hier aushalten musste würde er niemanden wünschen wollen. Er war total erregt und die Person die das verursacht hatte, stand vor ihm. Nur leider durfte er nichts unternehmen.

In seiner Fantasie malte er sich gerade so viele Dinge aus, die er mit seinem Mann tun würde, wenn sie Zuhause oder zumindest nur unter sich wären. Ein paar Sekunden später merkte er schon das dies wohl nicht gerade die beste Idee war, denn sein Körper fing an sich leicht unkontrolliert von selbst zu bewegen.

Sherlock bemerkte das natürlich und entfernte seinen Mantel eilig von John’s Gesicht. Der dachte das sein Gatte so schwer atmete, weil er ihn mit seinem Kleidungsstück erstickte. Auch wenn der Doktor nun das erste Mal seit sie hier standen von dem Lockenkopf genau angeschaut wurde, probierte er trotzdem so gut es ging seinen Zustand zu verstecken. Vielleicht klappt es ja und Sherlock ist zu sehr auf die Kerle da draußen fixiert als sich um mich zu kümmern, dachte der Ältere voller Zuversicht.

“Sie sind weg.” Gab der Größere auf einmal erleichtert von sich. Dann wollte er schon einen Schritt von dem Blonden wegtreten, doch dieser schlang geschwind seine Arme um ihn herum um ihn in der Position zu halten.

“John wenn dir kalt ist dann sollten wir..” Doch weiter kam Sherlock mit seinem Satz gar nicht. Er wurde einfach rasant am Kragen herunter gezogen und zum schweigen gebracht.

“Mir ist überhaupt nicht kalt.” Erklärte der Arzt mit einer Stimmenlage tiefer und dann änderte er seine Position, indem er seinen immer noch irritierten Mann gegen die Wand stieß. Denn die war nicht gerade bequem und er fand das Sherlock das nun auch spüren sollte.

“John....ah...könntest du wenigsten deine Waffe aus deiner...”

“Die liegt noch Zuhause.” Unterbrach der Ältere den Satz erneut und freute sich als er dafür erst Verblüffung dann ein Grinsen auf Sherlock’s Gesicht erkannte.

“Wegen meiner kleinen Inszenierung vorhin.” Stellte der Lockenkopf nebenbei klar, während er anfangen wollte sich an John’s Hose zu vergreifen.

“Hey! Sherlock? John? Wo seit ihr? Ich wollte nur sagen ,das wir sie haben!” Brüllte auf einmal ein DI sehr nahe an ihrer Gasse. Frustriert knirschte John erst Mal mit den Zähnen, ließ aber dann doch von Sherlock ab. Der lehnte sich immer noch mit dem Rücken an die Wand an und versuchte Luft zu holen, wünschte sich aber gleichzeitig auch das er Lestrade vorhin nicht geschrieben hätte.

Beide versuchten schnell ihre Klamotten richten, bevor man sie entdecken würde. Dazu hatten sie auch nicht allzu viel Zeit denn kaum eine Minute später wurde ein Lichtstrahl auf sie geworfen.

“Hey da seit ihr ja. Ich dachte schon die hätten euch...” Erst dann warf Greg einen richtigen Blick auf die zwei und natürlich bereute er das im selben Moment.

“Sie sollten alle sehen das wir gerade ziemlich beschäftigt damit waren...”

“Sherlock!” Unterbrach ihn John schnell. Ihm war diese Situation schon ein wenig peinlich und da musste sein Mann das nicht auch noch ausschweifend erläutern.

“Schön das wir helfen konnten. Leider müssen wir jetzt los.” Das war das einzige was er noch raus brachte, bevor er den Detektiv am Arm packte und hinter sich her zog bis sie außer Sichtweite der Polizei waren.

“John was suchst du? Da steht doch ein freies Taxi.” Doch der Arzt antwortete nicht, sondern zog den Größeren einfach weiter als er fündig wurde. Denn vom Warten hatte der Ältere heute genug. Somit schleifte er Sherlock in eine verlassene Seitenstraße. Eigentlich wollte ihn gleich gegen die nächste Wand stoßen. Aber sie hatten Glück, denn vor ihnen stand eine alte Telefonzelle. Unmittelbar riss der Arzt diese auf und war froh, das niemand das Teil als Toilette verwendete. Der Detektiv wurde einfach rein geschoben und die Tür wurde geschlossen. Ohne das dieser groß etwas dagegen erwidern konnte, wurde er schon wieder von seinem Mann attackiert.

“Hm.” Das ließ der Jüngere einige Zeit später verlauten, als er wieder aus dem Kasten heraus trat. Der andere war noch dabei seine Klamotten etwas zu richten.

“Gott Sherlock, mach wenigstens den Mantel zu!” Damit hielt er den Größeren noch mal an und schloss das lange Kleidungsstück.

“Das war interessant.” Erklärte sein Gegenüber dann und grinste wieder leicht.

“Interessant?” Erkundigte sich John mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Er fand es eher ein wenig peinlich, das er sich hat so gehen lassen.

“Vielleicht fallen mir dazu noch ein paar Experimente ein.” Meine Sherlock ein wenig zu erfreut und lief wieder vor zur Hauptstraße.

“Oh bitte nicht.” Stöhnte John genervt, aber was konnte er schon gegen seine Mann ausrichten.


	2. Chapter 2

"John, quick in here!" That was the only thing the ex-soldier heard before he got shoved into a dark alley and was pressed back against a cold wall. The detective stood with his long body so before him that they were both protected of looks by his coat in the darkness. John would have been really grateful for the break, because his leg made him problems again today. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him on his body at that moment.

This passage in which they had landed, is quite narrow and if they wanted to continue they had to climb a few feet above a wire fence or something like that. At least, it looked for the doctor like this. More than a garbage can was there either. But they don't have enough time to hide there. He wasn't also particularly keen to shower for hours at home.

Of course, they had the possibility to walk back out there to re-start the running around. But he doesn't believe that he would still come far.

His attempts to breathe normal repeatedly failed. There weren't here very long. So he was still able to make curly hair believe that he was out of breath because of the run.

But the truth was he simply can't withstand it that his husband stands so close to him. The blond man doesn't know what made him more mad. The scent he smelled all the time because his nose was practically pressed to the neck of the taller one or the reason that there was little space between them.

He risked a quick glance upward to see if the other has noticed his condition. But Sherlock was apparently busy to keep the criminals in mind.

It's quite simple Watson, he spurred on himself. He had only to concentrate on other things. It wasn't so easy by the heat that came from his partner. And they have freezing temperatures here in London already. The wall behind him was also cold, but it seemed to him this would getting warmer second by second.

Slowly he managed that with the steady breathing again. It was good he had mastered something here. Maybe he could press himself a little more backwards to escape the body in front of him a little. But the dark-haired made it worse, because this pressed himself even more to him.

"Don't move!" Whispered the genius commanding in his ear and he shivered which dominated his whole body. Inwardly he cursed at Sherlock. Because of course, this was to blame for his current state.

They both had broken in an apartment about an hour ago. This belongs to a prostitute who was found yesterday in a park with a throat cut. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who had been looking for something in the four walls.

He doesn't even get it now why Sherlock had to give the outsider an audition of a sexual act to prevent him from entering. Although this told him afterwards it was apparently the tenant. This probably would have searched for valuables in the apartment with the spare key because the murdered paid no money for months. But the man also doesn't dare to throw the woman out because she had violent customers.

Nice Declaration, John thought sarcastically. But he would have preferred it for the first time if the dark-haired had used one of Lestrade's identification marks. He was at this time in a other room, in fact the bathroom to investigate the medicine cabinet for unusual pills or other drugs. Nevertheless, he got whole the scenario as from the first row. Bad enough that he almost needed five minutes to consider in the room whether to make a live presentation of the theater.

Now he stood here with those thoughts and doesn't know what to do. He could only hope that the clothes between them are thick enough and so Sherlock doesn't notice what was pressed against him there in the lower regions. Couldn't the man keep his coat closed by these temperatures? His jeans also did nothing to improve the situation. Because it had become a bit loose. He would have preferred the pants would strangulate him rather than his opponent noticed that he was a turn on at this moment.

Again Watson blinked upwards in order to get the latest state of affairs. Sherlock still looked forward to locate anything out there. Perhaps he had already seen something. John doesn't know and slowly he get befriended with the thoughts to just jump out of here and make himself noticeable loud. Just so his torment finally had an end.

Suddenly the younger one also moved. With his right hand he tried imperceptibly to get his cell phone, which of course stuck pocket of the trousers and in the coat. Of course, he couldn't get the phone so easy then they are still standing close together. But instead of creating some space between them, the curly head only turned his hips slightly. The action resulted that one of John's sensitive spots was rubbed. Yet not just gently. The older one pressed immediately the lips together and tried to swallow the groan down which was about to come out.

Now this had his man observed because that had still typed on the phone around under his coat a second ago. Then he stopped but only briefly. Maybe he sent off another message. Then he leaned closer to him again and breathed hot into his ear.

"Wasn't on purpose." Only then noticed the blonde that the detective had stepped on his foot and apologized for this.

That's it, John thought tortured. How long want these criminals beleaguer them? What he had to endure here, he would wish it to nobody. He was totally excited and the person who had caused that stood before him. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything.

In his imagination he sees so many things what he would do with his men if they were at home or at least among themselves. A few seconds later he could tell that this wasn't probably the best idea, because his body began slightly to move uncontrolled by itself.

Sherlock noticed that immediately and removed a piece of the coat from John's face. This thought that his husband was so hard breathing because he choked his him with his garment. Even when the doctor now for the first time since they were here was closely watched by the curly head, he tried anyway as best he could to hide his condition. Maybe it works and Sherlock is too much focused on the guys out there as to take care of me, thought the older one with confidence.

"They're gone." Gave the taller one suddenly relieved out. Then he wanted to step back from the blond, but this quickly wrapped his arms around him to keep him in the position.

"John, if you're cold then we should.." But Sherlock couldn't even end his sentence. He was simply dragged down by the collar and silenced.

"I'm not cold." Explained the doctor with the voice deeper and then changed his position by thrusting his still irritated man against the wall. Because that wasn't exactly comfortable and he found that Sherlock should also feel that now.

"John....ah... you could at least take your weapon out of your..."

"That thing is still at home." Interrupted the older one the sentence again and was delighted when he first saw bafflement that turned to a grin on Sherlock's face.

"Because of my little presentation before." Noted the curly head while he wanted to begin to assault John's pants.

“Hey! Sherlock? John? Where are you? I just wanted to say that we have the bad guys!" Roared suddenly a DI very close to their alley. Frustrated John first gritted his teeth, but then let also go of Sherlock. This was still leaning with his back against the wall, trying to catch his breath, but wished at the same time that he hasn't texted Lestrade before. Both quickly tried to put the clothes back at the right place again before someone would discover them. For this purpose they hadn't too much time because scarcely a minute later a beam of light was thrown at the two.

"Hey, there you are. I thought that they would have..." Only then Greg threw a correct look at the two and of course he regretted that at the same moment.

“You should all see that we were busy pretty much here and..."

"Sherlock!" Interrupted John quickly. He was a little embarrassed because of this situation and his man doesn't have to dissolute explain it even.

“Nice that we could help. Unfortunately we have to go now." That was the only thing he could get out before he grabbed the detective's arm and pulled this behind him until they were out of sight of the police.

“John what you are looking for? There is a free taxi over there." The doctor doesn't answer but pulled the taller man simply further until he found something. The older one had simply enough of waiting today. Thus he dragged Sherlock into a abandoned side street. Actually he just wanted to press him against the nearest wall. But they were lucky, because before them is an old telephone box. Immediately the doctor tore it open and was glad that no one was using this thing as a toilet. The detective was just pushed in it and the door closed. Without saying something against it, he was again attacked by his man.

"Hm." That announced the younger one some time later, when he stepped out of the box again. The other was still trying to make his clothes a bit presentable for public.

"God Sherlock, at least close your coat!" He held the taller one in place again and did what he said himself.

"That was interesting." Explained his opposite then, grinning slightly.

"Interesting?" John inquired with raised eyebrows. He found it was rather an embarrassment that he has let himself go like that.

"Maybe I can think of a few experiments to that." Said Sherlock a little too excited and ran back to the main road.

"Oh please don't." Groaned John annoyed, but what could he do against his man.


End file.
